Voltage assemblies can be used in arc protecting system such as an arc interrupter, as disclosed in EP 1535295 B1. The arc interrupter described in EP 1535295 provides a vacuum arc interrupter having a vacuum chamber assembly and an adjacent pressure chamber assembly. A first conductor is within a vacuum chamber in the vacuum chamber assembly and a second conductor, which is a part of the pressure chamber assembly and disposed outside of the vacuum chamber. The two conductors are electrically coupled by a bullet assembly. The bullet assembly includes a conductive lance. The bullet assembly is slidably disposed within a pressure chamber in the pressure chamber assembly. The lance has an inner part under vacuum atmosphere and an outer part used to gain connection inside the pressure area. When the pressure in the pressure chamber is rapidly increased by a gas generation device (e.g. micro gas generator), the bullet assembly moves to a second position where the lance contacts the second conductor and extends beyond the pressure chamber assembly to contact the first conductor. To access the first conductor, the lance punctures a seal that is integrated into the vacuum chamber assembly, here the lid of the vacuum device.
This arc protecting system includes only one vacuum chamber and one pressure chamber. In the pressure chamber, the gas generation is generated by gas ignition, which moves a piston or other mechanism as desired. Disadvantages of this construction include the high pressure chamber and the vacuum chamber being in a direct relationship and separated only by a membrane. As a result, during active movement of the movable contact piece the vacuum will be destroyed along the course of movement. To obtain a robust dielectric behaviour of the device a membrane can be used to enhance the dielectric stiffness by establishing at least two separate vacuum zones. This modification establishes a double (or multigap) gap system with the well known behaviour.